


Day 15 | Lapdance

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lapdance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: boo
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996621
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Day 15 | Lapdance

**Author's Note:**

> boo

Fareeha wasn’t exactly fond of clubs, but when Lucio had invited her to a special performance, she had felt obligated to at least show up.

The offer was made more tempting when Angela had insisted on coming.

It had been a bit strange. Angela was even  _ less _ of a clubgoer than Fareeha, but here she was, very clearly having a good time. It was adorable.

_ She needs this more than I do. _

Angela was always so busy with her work that it was nice to see her enjoying herself, as awkward as Fareeha felt around so many people. In the end, while she had danced with her for a while, Fareeha found herself at a bar, nursing a drink as she waited for Angela to have her fill.

And then a light, familiar tap on her arm had her looking over her shoulder, mildly surprised to see Angela there, smiling brightly. “Fareeha! Can you come with me?”

A blink.

“I mean, sure, although I’m a bit tired of danci-”   
  


“No, no!” Angela grabbed her hand and pulled her up.  _ I guess I don’t have much choice. _ “It’s a surprise, but you don’t need to do much.” She was pulling her along now- away from the teeming crowds, and back towards a darker, quieter part of the club they had passed on their way in. “You know, I was actually talking a bit to Lucio before I came here, and he mentioned some of these rooms had been set aside for anyone he’d personally invited.”

“And you asked for one?” Fareeha was curious now- whatever Angela was taking her to, she was clearly quite excited for.    
  
“I did!”   
  
“What for?”

Angela glanced back at her. “I said it was a surprise, didn’t I?”   
  
A chuff, and Fareeha rolled her eyes, face devoid of malice. “Yes, but I’d like to know if I should prepare myself to be social or not.”

“No.”   
  
Well, that was a relief. 

“Through here.” Angela was clearly focused on whatever she had in mind- she had that look she got on her face when she was fixated on a thought or idea, and it was her most obvious tell. It was cute- although, considering Fareeha couldn’t tell what it was she was so hellbent on doing, it was also a little disconcerting.

She led her through a hallway- far down to the end of a corridor lined with doors, spaced well-enough apart that Fareeha realized these were probably private venues, or at least some kind of VIP setting.

Sure enough, when they got the end, Angela pushed open the door and ushered Fareeha inside- hastily, as if she were too excited to contain herself.

“Gods, Moth- why are you so excited?” The humor in her voice was evident, but she was now genuinely curious. True to her word, there was definitely no socializing to be had- the room was devoid of life, lined to the side with a table and a booth that stretched the length of the far wall.

“Alright, so Lucio had set this one aside because he was planning to have some close friends back here...but they needed a bigger room, so it’s just empty for the night.” 

“Is this my surprise?” The joke had sounded funnier in her head, but Angela seemed unbothered, an impish smile now decorating her lips. “In a way? Yes. Is it the whole surprise? Mmm… come here.”

Her voice had become unusually sultry, so it didn’t catch Fareeha entirely off guard when the shorter woman reached up and kissed her before pointing towards the booth on the far wall. “Sit.”

Fareeha stared at her for a long minute before smirking. She obeyed silently, crossing the room in a few strides before settling down, and giving a soft  _ umph _ as she felt Angela push up against her, lips feathering across her neck as she spoke. 

“Now...this is the rest of it.” Her voice had become even lower, and Fareeha felt her heartbeat grow faster as she continued to speak. “Just one rule, alright?” 

“And what is that?”

“No hands...until I say so.”

“So you’re going to torture me, eh?” Fareeha tipped her head back just far enough she could look down at Angela, whose mouth was mostly concealed against her chest. 

“Mm...not for too long, no.”   
  
“That’s not very nice, doctor.” Fareeha couldn’t stop smiling- not that she wanted to. Angela had started dancing- slow and deliberately- and if she had been hoping for a reaction, Fareeha was willing to provide. She had been given one simple rule- no hands until she was told otherwise, and the more Angela moved, the harder Fareeha found that rule. The way she moved, the way her hands flitted over Fareeha’s chest and stomach-

It was the touch she craved, but not enough to satisfy her.

Fareeha found her breath growing unsteady as Angela’s breath tickled her neck, and she forced herself to curl her nails into the soft cushion under her legs.

“Gods, Angela…”   
  
She made herself take a breath. Slowly. It was agonizing. “This really is torture.”

“Mm?” Fareeha could tell by the fastuous smile on her face that she was fully aware of the effect she was having on her- and was completely unapologetic. Every grind and flirting touch had been calculated, and it had brought Fareeha to her knees. “Please…I need to touch you.”

Angela looked as if she were thinking hard about the request as she flicked her hair over her shoulders, letting it settle down between her shoulder blades as she casually adjusted herself on Fareeha’s lap- that shit-eating grin still curving her lips.

“I suppose you may. You’ve lasted long enough, mm?”   
  
“Gods have I tried.”

“Yes you have.” A short laugh.  _ She is taking far too much pleasure in this _ . 

“So? Did you enjoy it?” Angela had settled back into Fareeha’s lap, her head rested against her shoulder as she watched her coyly, and Fareeha had to groan internally.

On one hand, if she admitted she had loved every second of it, she’d have to sit through those roguish, flashy smiles, her hands mentally tied as Angela danced across her lap. On the other hand...she’d have to sit through it again.

“Yes. But gods, I can’t keep my hands off you.”

“Well...I told you, you don’t have to.” Fareeha felt a shiver run the course of her body as nails idly scratched the back of her skull, pulling her closer.

Her reward had been granted, and Fareeha had zero intention of wasting their time alone. Not after that little performance.

  
  
  



End file.
